Cars that are equipped with Internet access or connected to a wireless local area network are becoming widely available. Such cars equipped with Internet access or connected cars may enable Internet access with various devices both inside as well as outside the cars. It has become common that sensor data transmitted from a car to a server is analyzed and applied to various solutions. For example, the current position of a car may be deduced from sensor data received from the car.